


【橘农】0214号

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 完美机器人男友橘x情场失意农
Relationships: 橘农, 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【橘农】0214号

“你根本不需要我，农农，”对方抿紧嘴唇，好像有些无奈，但是表情又很坚决，“我们分手吧。”

陈立农还没反应过来，对方已经起身走了。

被分手了？  
又被分手了？  
又在情人节之前被分手了？  
又在情人节之前被这个理由分手了？

“我……”他对着对面的空座张了张嘴，却发现已经没有辩解的余地了。他推开面前已经冷掉的咖啡起身，却发现对方已经结过帐了。

“呼——”陈立农有些萎靡的走在街上，今天已经是2月10号，街上大大小小的商场店面都在做情人节的活动，很是花哨。  
他找了个地方坐下，初春的天气还带着凉意，他盯着对面小花店门口的玫瑰花，拢了一把大衣，安静的发呆。

“你根本不需要我。”

这句话不是陈立农第一次听了，应该说，已经听过好多次了。这是他历任感情终止的原因，每一个人到最后，都会或许疯狂，或许平静，或者无奈，或者愤怒的告诉他，陈立农，你不需要我，我们不要在一起了。

不需要？陈立农想不明白，我不需要的话，为什么完跟你们在一起。

陈立农其实知道症结出在哪：他太不会示弱了。

小时候跟妈妈在一起，日子过的清苦，他就已经学会自己承担责任，承担生活，不会叫苦，也不会叫累，有天大的难事，他也能自己解决，解决不了的，想办法解决。

年纪再长一些，身边的朋友也讲，农农你不要什么都自己扛啊，很累的，有什么事说出来我们帮你哦。

说出来？陈立农甚至觉得有些不可思议，人不就是应该靠自己的么？

后来朋友来来去去，爱人也走走散散，好多人都对他说，农农，我感觉自己不被你需要，没有我你也过的很好。

从头到尾，陈立农都没说出那句，可是有你我才更完整。

他不会求人，不会求人办事，不会求人帮忙，更不会求人留下来。

陈立农低头看着自己的鞋尖，叹了一口气。小时候妈妈告诉他自己的事情自己做，现在他学会了，甚至可以说是精通，但是又有人告诉他，这是不对的。

他不知道该怎么办了。

他正丧头丧脑的想着这些，突然眼前出现一张传单，陈立农抬头看见一个好看的女孩子正伸着手等他接下传单，“哥哥不要难过哦，会遇见爱情的，加油！”

他伸手接下来，笑着说谢谢，然后看着女孩蹦蹦哒哒的跑远。  
陈立农动动手指想要折一只纸飞机，却不小心瞄到了传单的内容。

“机器情人？”陈立农皱着眉好奇的展开传单，用手抹平，仔细的看起了内容。

说是内容，其实也就几句话，无非是推销机器人情侣的忠心陪伴，任劳任怨。  
背后是订制的内容和一串咨询订购电话。

陈立农看着传单上的模特机器人，鬼使神差的掏出了手机……

“额，我……我就……就传单上那一款就好了……嗯……嗯……嗯……好的。”

客服服务很周到，陈立农挂掉电话坐在床上点开对方发来的网址，开始设置自己“伴侣”的性格。

唔……温柔，要做家务，会做菜，话不多…………不得不说这定制真的很人性，陈立农皱着眉选了半天，最后选的脸越来越红。

性功能这一项……反正是自己的定制款……

嗯……size的话……最大号，可调节。

可选项：霸道，可暴力。  
花式性爱，嗯……选可以。  
SM？？？算了算了不要

…………

定制款真的很贵，提交订单之后陈立农捂着眼睛倒在床上，自己到底干了些什么啊……

定制男友？还设置了一些乱七八糟的东西……天呐……

陈立农在床上滚了一会猛地弹起来又撤销了订单。

过了一会客服又打电话过来，“你好陈先生，我们刚看见了订单撤销的消息，是有什么问题么？”

“没，没有，是我自己的问题。”

“是这样的陈先生，定制款是不可撤销的，但是可以试用，三个月之内不合您心意才可以退换，本店正处于推广期，请陈先生您谅解。”

“啊，这样啊……”

“这样吧陈先生，您先收货试用可以么，不合心意的话我们再回收退款，这样我们也可以接受一下您的使用反馈，以便我们更好的提升，可以么陈先生。”

对方一口一个陈先生，叫的很是亲切，陈立农不好意思退货了，

“好……好吧。”

就这样，陈立农在2月14号这天，收到了一个比他还高的大包裹。


End file.
